Park of Terror
by twinkels
Summary: Michael is back again this time he is after a secret daughter of Laurie who works at Disney world had and also she has a son too Michael will stop at nothing till he kills his entire bloodline even a toddler might not be safe
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Disneyworld Star Wars or Halloween just the idea of the story and the story is set now in this time

Young Lucy Shaw had everything really she had a dream job working as a cast member at Disney world also she felt she was being paid for having fun really also she had the perfect boyfriend who also worked at Disney world and a beautiful 2 year little old boy who had blond hair and huge brown eyes and an adorable smile life seemed perfect for Lucy

" Okay then a know how excited you are all to meet with Darth Vader he and his guards will be out son so those who your light sabres ready wave them in the air okay let him know your here " Lucy called to the excited crowd as the Star Wars theme blared out the speakers and the kids went wild as 4 Stormtroupers came out and started chatting to each other so Lucy and another worker stood at the side of the stage

Lucy had to admit she only got onto the Star Wars franchise about 4 years ago when she met her Boyfriend David who loved the movies and also he worked at the park as a Storm trooper and had played Darth Vader a few times too as he was tall like him and that wasent all he was the father of their little boy so Lucy had the perfect family even if Star Wars was a big part of it she didn't mind

Lucy watched the Storm troopers play with the crowds telling them something about a Jedi school looking for new recruits and a fellow staff member was bringing small boys up on stage as they wanted to challenge Darth Vader to a dule and that was Lucy's que To hit an unseen button for a smoke effect and the doors opened and Darth Vader stepped out to screams of excitement

" The crowds do love a bad guy their all over him like a burns rash dare I say "Whispered Lucy's co worker making Lucy laugh a bit

' Well he is an icon. Guess and you never know what's under that suit anyway who's playing old Vader today then " Whispered Lucy

" Dunno big Kevin I think he's on in the morning and I think it's Adam later or maybe that new guy they hired a few weeks ago he's cute " The girl said

" Julie you say that about everyone honestly and I don't know I'm taken you know so I don't look at what's out their anymore "Lucy said

" Maybe but theirs a guy in that crowd Iv seen him quite a few times here watching you maybe he has a thing for you " Julie said glancing at a guy in his early 40s who indeed had appears at the park a few times and seemed to be stairing at Lucy making her feel a bit creeped out but she tried to hide her feelings a bit

" Oh don't be silly he's not stalking me maybe ..well I bet he's just a huge Star Wars fan that's all the movie franchise is really old dates from the 1970s so a lot of first time fans will be like middle aged now so maybe he's a first time fan that's all " Lucy said glancing at the man in the crowds who was stairing at her and giving her the chills

" Is everything okay sweetie ..? Whisperd David who stood nearby dressed in his Storm Troopers costume and breaking character for a second

" Huh ..? Yeah I'm good shhh you can't break character the kids think your a real Storm trooper so you have to let them think you are " Lucy said in a lowerd voice trying. It to laugh and forcing as smile as the actor playing Darth Vader looked her way but soon was distracted as a little boy pretended to fight him

" At last I can be fully human again and get to be myself and kiss my beautiful girl " Said David a few hours later as he and Lucy finished work and David was a handsome looking guy with dark hair and bright blue eyes and a cheeky smile

" And at last I can get you to myself and not share you with hundreds of kids and also I don't need to fight with that costume to touch you " Lucy laughed kissing David as they mingled in With the crowds leaving the park and lost the man following them

Lucy and David shard a small but comfortable 2 bedroom house but did plan to move to a bigger house in the future the house was very clean and also looked modern too a large wide screen tv was on the wall with other modern gadgets also a large 4ft Darth Vader and a Storm Trooper in a corner that belonged to David as he loved his Star Wars but Lucy had a large bride porcelain doll in another corner and neatly in another was a toy box that belonged to her son

As Lucy and David hung up their jackets and settled down to get dinner ready the door bell went

" Oh that will be mom with little Anikin " Lucy said. smiling as she opened the door to a red haired woman holding a small blond toddler in her arms and smiling

" He was good as gold huni we had a great day " The woman said coming in and smiling at David

" Aww thanks Mrs Shaw ' David said taking his son who said ' Daddy and hugged his dad

" Thanks mom I don't know what we would do with out you your a God send 'Said Lucy hugging the woman who in truth looked nothing like her daughter as Lucy had known from a young age she had been adopted that's why she had no siblings in fact Lucy's past was a kind of a mystery she had been told her mom died when she was a baby and was put up for adoption and she did have a brother who had been killed in an accident he was older than her but that was it really she knew nothing of her. of her birth family but she seen her adoptive family as her true parents her mom wasa retired teacher and her dad was a retired business man so Lucy being an only child was spoilt a bit and that spoilt when she basked for a pony she meant a toy rocking pony her parents went out and got her. real pony so they had money to spare and now they spoilt her son rotten he had everything any toddler could ask for and by the looks of it he was going to be spoilt too like his mom was


	2. Chapter 2

" So are you going to stay for dinner. Then ..? Asked David putting his young son down and stroking his fair hair

" No I'm sorry son I have to get back and the dogs will be wanting out too you know how your dad is about his new flooring and if the dogs do the bathroom on that well oh boy but I'll call you later " Mrs Shaw said giving Lucy a kiss then going over and kissing her grandson who giggled a bit

" Now you be a good boy for your parents okay darling " The woman said kissing the boy on the cheek and stroking his hair before turning to the young couple

" Honestly calling the poor child Anikin you and your modern names nothing wrong with good old fashioned names like Thomas your dad's but Anikin I ask you good heavens ' The woman sighed rolling her eyes

" As I told you mom wasent my choice you have David to blame for that one and who knows kids might think it's cool in a few years to come " Lucy said

" It just screams Star Wars oh I don't know really but I'll just keep my mouth shut I'm only the grandma " The woman said with a sigh as Lucy laughed

" Well weren't you not going to call me Scarlett after Scarlett o hara from Gone with the wind or Dorthy but dad said no " Said Lucy watching David snigger

" Well yes I was Gone with the wind and Wizard of Oz are great epic movies and in my opinion better than Star Wars at least they have storylines you can follow " The woman sniffed in a snobby way

" Yeah so has Star Wars if you watch it from the very start like the prequels the story is easy to follow " David said as if he was going to argue but a hand on his arm told him no not too so the man just sighed in a defeated way

Many miles away on the other side of town a young to Middle Ages man with greying dark hair sat at his desk sighing his office was a mess and it was covered in newspaper cuttings and also on his PC screen was a page about a Laurie Strode the same Laurie Strode who's older brother who was the serial killer and a framed photo on the man's desk gave his identity away as in the photo was an elderly man a Doctor Loomis who had devoted. his entire life into capturing the killer Michael Myers and eventually the case killed the elderly man he even came out of retirement to get him and now his son Sam Loomis Jr also. Doctor had picked up where his late father had left off and he was after Myers blood as he blamed Michael for killing his dad

young Dr Loomis knew that Laurie was dead she died at the hands of her brother when he finally caught up with her but Michael wasent finished Laurie had children too 3 in fact one was adopted as a baby just after Laurie died also her son was missing and her first daughter was killed too by Michael and she left a young son who was now living under a new identity but Loomis thought he now had found the 3rd child and it was his job to protect that child now a young adult so know he had spent hours on end reading his late fathers books and case files dating back from the 1950s to when Michael was a child and killed his first sister Judith on that Halloween night all those years ago

" Damn this is impossible Myers would be late 60s now and should be slowing down but says he's got the strength and energy of a guy in his 20s how can this be what the hell is he and that Cult of thorn is still going today they must be giving Myers his strength as his bloodline isn't wiped out yet damn it " Thought Loomis running a hand through his hair

" Dr Loomis are you still at it you really should rest now your going to end up like your father did ' A woman said placing some coffee in front of the man who sighed

" Thanks and I'll try not too no wonder some people called him loopy Loomis this Myers dude is enough to drive anyone insane "Loomis said

" Myers is that the same guy that killed his family when he was a kid way back years ago I remember hearing about him "The woman said

" Yeah that's him same guy he also killed my dad too well he may have beat dad but he won't beat me I'm gonna put his ass down and make sure it stays down " Loomis said sipping his coffee

"OMG but how can it be if that's the same guy well he'd be really old well too old to go after people and isn't he locked up still in Smyths grove as a lifer ..? The woman asked

"Yeah believe me it's him okay and how he keeps going well I don't know but he was in Smyths Grove the asshole has escaped again and he'll come after his family I just know it " Loomis said

" So is he in Haddonfeild then shouldn't they be the ones worrying about him that's his home town where he was born " The woman said

" No one their now and they pulled the family house down after youths set it on fire 3 years ago a Halloween prank or something and it has been proved before Myers will travel he went after his sister when she moved away out of town and became the head teacher of that boarding school before she went mad herself but in the past all his killings to place their my father was based their for many years till his death he tried to protect Laurie and Jamie but sadly he couldn't Myers got to them in the end ' Loomis said

" Jamie that was Laurie daughter young teen found dead in a barn " The woman said

" indeed it was she was 15 and had a newborn son she was adopted as a child as her family were in a car crash Laurie faked her death to escape Myers but her father Jimmy he died in the crash so Jamie went to stay with Forster family Myers tracked her down almost killing the little girl 2 years in a row then they vanished after the police station blew up where they went to and how they got out is a mystery to this day but Jamie turned up again when she was 15 with a newborn infant son my father tried to protect them but Myers got to Jamie first but she hid the baby so the baby named Steven was placed in care he will be a young man now maybe kid of his own and not much is known about her son just he's called John Tate if he even knows about his family's dark history I don't know dad never got to work on that as he had passed on and I wasent qualified yet but Laurie had another daughter after John just before she got locked up a late child she called her Judith after her late sister but Judith got adopted out and no doubt her name changed and records show she will be about 24 now and is living in Florida also I think I may have found her and if she's the girl I'm thinking about I believe she has a young kid too and both are in great danger as their off the Myers bloodline " Loomis said sighing

well that's that chappy done more later


	3. Chapter 3

" Lucy have you seen my shoes..? Yelled David from the bedroom later that day

" Try under the bed Hun their is so much stuff under their wouldn't surprise me if their stuffed under their " Yelled Lucy with a laugh as David was on all fours looking for his shoes not seeing Lucy coming in to the room and smack his butt

" Hey " he said with a laugh turning round smiling

" Trick or treat it's gonna be Halloween soon so so thought I'd get my treat early ". Lucy said kissing David

" Mmm I know babes but I'm working that night sure the park has its Halloween fright night it will be good and means Anikin can stay up late and see the fireworks and isn't your mom not gonna be their I remember her saying something " David said

" Yeah but I don't like the idea of Anikin being up late he'll be cranky next day but as it's only once a year then maybe it will be fine and I told mom if he falls asleep take him home he never gets a proper sleep in that stroller also I need to get him a costume too so might go into town later tomorrow and get him something before all the good costumes are taken "Lucy said

" True don't want him being Darth Vader well not yet " David said

" I don't want him to be anyone from Star Wars what's wrong with the old traditional ghost or a kinda cute kinda scary Halloween costume not everything should be Star Wars you know and I'll need to get some new decorations too my mom gave me a huge pile that are years and years old don't know where they came from I'll,look at them later oh and I need to get a pumpkin too before they sell out a plastic blow up one is not the same as a real one " Lucy said making David sigh as he sat on the bed watching Katie who left the room

I remember my relitivs saying one time many years ago they banned Halloween in a nearby town oh that was back in the 70s and 80s dunno why they just did I never thought to ask just took it as some religious nuts saying it's satanic or that " David said now coming into the kitchen

" Banning Halloween that's a bit crazy don't recall that I always celebrated Halloween as a kid used to have big parties stay up late if it fell on a weekend yet I do remember someone their was a carryone with a factory that made kids masks a few kids died and in the end the factory blew up that was in late 70s early 80s before I was born but that was all " Lucy said

" Yeah I heard that too Silver Shamrock Oh and also dunno if it's real or not the story some nutter who was a kid killed his entire family stabbed his older sister parents and baby sister they said he was possessed or something " David said

' Nope never heard of that maybe he was on drugs or something ' Lucy said as David sighed but said no more

Lucy"s new mom had known a bit about the Myers killings about Laurie also Michael and Judith also Jamie and John and Steven but she vowed never to tell Lucy in order to protect her but they all hoped that Michael would be dead so Lucy grew up knowing nothing about the Michael Myers case but everyone else had heard of it but no one really spoke about it and Michael haven't been seen in years so they hoped he had died

" Okay let's see what we have on here a lot of this stuff is really old and can go out and decorations are cheap now so we can buy new ones and no your not getting Star Wars themed ones " Said Lucy with a laugh carring a large box into the lounge and putting it on the floor

" God your not kidding some of these things looks if their a hundred crying out loud ' Said David pulling at orange and black paper chains making Lucy laugh as they looked through the box

" Oh who's that with the dorky haircut..? Asked David suddenly pulling out a photo of a small boy with dirty blond hair that looked like a wavy bowl cut and he was wearing a silky looking multi coloured clown suit ( It was of a young Michael Myers )

" I dunno cute kid though Iv never seen him before maybe he's a relative I'll ask mom about him later " Lucy said placing the photo on the table whist looking in the box again

" Okay Anikin buckle up we have a busy day today not all fun and games " Lucy said to her young son the next day as they planned to go out

It was Lucy's day off and David was working that day so Lucy desided to head into town to get some shopping done and get some Halloween things before they sold out

" Hi Hun how are you said a voice giving Lucy a scare and making her jump

"Oh Mrs Cook you gave me a scare I didn't see you come over " Lucy said placing a hand on her chest

" Well its Halloween Hun we're all entitled to one good scare don't you think ...? The woman asked as Lucy nodded

" Yeah maybe but not quite Halloween yet not for a few days " Lucy said

" True I guess so anyway not working today dear and aww the little one is getting so big oh I keep forgetting his name " The woman said

" It's Anikin as in Anikin Skywalker in Star Wars please don't ask that was Davids doing how he got that name but no its my day off so just going to the store so are you coming to the Halloween party at Disney world then bring your grand kids they'd love it " Said Lucy

"Oh I'd love too but i won't see them this year their going on vacation but maybe next year so are you working their ..? Asked the woman

" On Halloween yeah no doubt I don't mind it will be fun and mom will have Anikin she's bringing him to the park so this will be his first proper Halloween as last year he was too young to know he slept most of the time so he stayed at home " Lucy said smiling at her young son who giggled and waved

" Aww he's so adorable shame they don't stay that size for ever I remember my first son at that age now he's nearly 34 and has kids of his own " The woman said sighing a little so do you and David plan for any more kids when Anikin older give him a brother or sister it's nice to have siblings " The woman said

" Yeah it is maybe in a few years when he starts school still early days yet he's only 2 so plenty of time " Lucy said

Lucy and the woman chatted for a few more minutes before Lucy walked on Lucy liked the woman but thought she could be nosy at times or maybe she was just lonely as her own kids had moved away and last time she seen them was at Easter and that was just her 2 sons as she had a falling out with her daughter and hadent spoken to her in years so Lucy kinda felt sorry for her

As Lucy walked to the store she noticed that man she'd seen at the park again and he seemed to be watching her so feeling brace she desided to challenge him

" Excuse me what's your problem are you some kind of a pervert stalking me " She yelled

" No of course not but I have to talk to you it's important " The man said

" Like he'll it is who are you why are you following me all the time what do you want " Yelled Lucy

" Please my name is Sam Loomis is their anywhere we can go privet " The man said showing Lucy some ID

" I don't care if your Santa Claus leave me alone your scaring my son " Lucy yelled grabbing the stroller tightly

" Look miss Shaw this is very important we have to talk it's for your safety and family's safety " Loomis said shocking Lucy

" How how do you know my name ..? Said Lucy stunned

" Long story and please trust me we have to talk and I'm a doctor turned detective and you have to listen to me as you and your family are in danger " Loomis said

Lucy was stunned but if it wasent for the man's ID she thought he was lying but the ID matched to what he said so she thought she'd give him a chance

" Okay i will give you half an hour we can go for a coffee " Lucy said as Loomis nodded and the pair headed into a coffee shop to grab some coffee and see what Loomis had to say as Lucy still thought he was crazy


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay miss Shaw I suppose your wondering who the hell I am and what I want with you ' Loomis said looking at a confused and shocked Lucy

" Yeah I am how do you know me and did you turn up at my work .? asked Lucy

" Yes I am sorry about that I had to make sure I had the right person. My name is Sam Loomis Junior my father was the late Dr Loomis he died when I was a child and I am picking up where he left off so to say " The man said

" Well I'm very peased for you but what has this gotta do with me I don't have all day to listen to your stories otherwise I'm leaving " Lucy said

" Please listen as I said I'm picking up where my father left off back in the 90s he was killed by a Michael Myers who tried and eventually killed his sister he also killed his niece Jamie too and his sister Judith when he was 6 he is cursed by a cult and has to kill his bloodlines my father wrote several books on him " Loomis said

" And ..? The kid sounds a nutter so what has that gotta do with me okay I'm sorry for your loss of your dad that sucks bad but I don't see this involving me " Lucy said

" You were adopted as a baby weren't you " Loomis said shocking Lucy

" Yeah but what has that gotta do with it ..? Lucy said shocked

" Well what do you know of your birth mother were you told about her ? Asked Loomis stunning Lucy

" Look I don't know who you are but this is none of your business now I have things to do I have to go " Lucy said standing up and getting ready to leave

" Please Miss Shaw sit down we have to talk you and your sons lives are in danger he will find you and that little boy " Said Loomis sounding like his father

Lucy didn't listen as she was about to leave and frustrating Loomis

" Judith " He called making Lucy look round stunned as she had been told that was her birth name but after she'd been adopted she'd always been called Lucy

" Wha What did you say ..? Asked Lucy stunned

" Judith that was your birth name was it not Judith Stode " Loomis said stunning Lucy

" Yeah but I was called Lucy Shaw since I was first adopted I kinda forgot my birth name you know of my past ..? Lucy asked as Loomis nodded a bit

" I do what we're you told about your birth family ..? Loomis asked

" Not much really just that she was an older woman and had a grown up son when I was born and couldn't cope with a new baby her name was Laurie that was all really I was like a few months old when she put me up for adoption so I have no memories of her only a small photo pretty woman reddish brown hair cropped short she had been a teacher but after I was adopted she disappeared I heard she died just a few years ago as I wanted to trace her she'd died in an accident but that was all " Lucy said

" Did you adoptive mother tell you anything else about your birth family ..? Asked Loomis

" No just that why and why am I in danger ..? Asked Lucy stunned

" Well where do I start my father would have been better at this as he made it his life's work but Laurie had other siblings your aunt and Uncle Judith and Michael and Michael well something possessed him according to my father and he stabbed Judith to death one Halloween when he was like 6 years old your monther was a baby she was unharmed at the time but he turned the house in Haddonfeild into a bloodbath and he was arrested and my father became his doctor and he worked with Michael all his life up to his death I picked up where he left off also Michael killed many others including my father I feel he also killed your mother " Loomis said shocking Lucy

" OMG why are you for real

" I'm afraid I am and it's true the Halloween massicars date from the 50s dad believed that Michael was possessed by a cult that has thousands of years of history and he was cursed by them and he heard voices to tell him to kill his family also Michael Myers is in his late 60s but acts like a 21 year old and he won't give up to everyone in his family is dead and as far as I know their is 4 remaining family members left you your son also your birth brother John and nephew Steven he killed your birth mother and sister Jamie and he won't stop I am also trying to track them down too to warn them but I found out you were the nearest so I found you first " Loomis said stunning Lucy

" I I dunno where they are I don't even know them " Was all Lucy said stunned not sure if the man was for real or not but his story scared her

" Er look I have to go I have a lot of things to do today " was all Lucy could say still stunned

" Becareful and look here is my card if you need me call me also that is my email page too " Loomis said watching Lucy get ready to fo

" Er yeah sure " Was all she said still stunned

Lucy thought no more about it till she got home later and after she put Anikin down for a nap she desided to see if what Loomis said was true or a Halloween story to scare her so she typed Halloween massicars into the search bar and watched what it threw up and she got a shock

Their was a lot of pages Talking about the massicars and photos of her birth mom as a teen saying soul survivor of Halloween massicar and a drawing of the killer saying " Michael Myers dead..? As he'd been shot 6 times but his body had vanished And a photo of her mom in a wheelchair she was only 17 at the time and Lucy thought she looked a bit like her pretty woman with long dirty fair hair

Lucy scrolled down more reports and seen that Myers had survived and terrorised a hospital in which Laurie was staying at and reports saying that he'd been killed in an explosion along with Loomis but reports from the next day said they both survived but were badly burned and Myers was in a coma with severe burns Loomis was badly injured but awake and talking and Laurie had been moved to another hospital and she disappeared for a few years till a small wedding photo showed up and a caption saying " Halloween massicar survivor weds sweetheart Jimmy Lloyd and after that was another headline saying " Baby joy for Laurie and an image of Laurie holding a cute dark haired baby girl they were calling Jamie and for 6 years Laurie dropped out of the news. Till later when headlines said she had been killed along with her husband in a car smash and 6 year old Jamie survived as she wasent in the car so she was adopted and although Laurie vanished from headlines Michael came back

Headlines said " Myers awakes from coma and that was just the beginning of it he killed many more trying to get to Jamie but the worst headlines came a year later when both Jamie and Michael vanished both believed kiddnapped and police and old Loomis were asking of their whereabouts but Jamie turned up years later as a teen and she was later killed by Myers who also turned up and it was revealed she had a baby son and after that Michael made headlines a few times then it was revealed that Laurie was still alive she'd faked her death and changed her name and had a son and the photo that was in the press was the one Lucy had a older looking woman still attractive though smartly dressed with brownish red short cropped hair and also the next report of Laurie again she looked a broken woman it said she had a bad drink problem was addicted to sleeping pills and was washed up and also she kinda let herself go a bit her hair was really long again and looked unwashed she wore a hospital gown and no shoes and she had a crazed look in her eyes and she was obsessed with Michael and for her own safety she had been locked away now and eventually Michael killed her too along with a lot of others that night as a bunch of teens were doing a big brother style live reality tv show from his old house that was a few years ago and although Michael haven't been seen since everyone was on high aleart at Halloween and some towns still banned it and now it was almost Halloween again would he be back

Lucy turned off the PC back to its Google home page and ran a hand through her hair muttering OMG not knowing what to think now she knew why her adoptive mom never spoke of her birth family much they seemed crazy people a brother that kills his sisters and niece and goes after his family was the family insane and what if it was passed to her as it seemed her mother Laurie went mad in the end

Well that's that chappy done more later I'm thinking of having a few twists to their story gonna have fun with it : )


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had to get some coffee to clear her mind as it was spinning due to what she read and she didn't know what to think really and how would she tell David would he even believe her as the story sounded so far fetched and also she feared for her son if the story was true

Lucy glanced over at her young son who sat happily unaware playing with his toys on the floor and laughing happily and drinking some juice in a sippy cup surly this man wouldn't hurt a little baby of 2 years of age yet Loomis said he went after his little niece who was only 7 at the time trying to kill her 2 years in a row before killing her when she was only 15 a few months shy of her 16th and already she was a mom to a newborn baby boy

Lucy glanced at the card Loomis had given her and desided to cheack him out so this time she picked up her tablet that sat on the sofa bear by and googled Sam Loomis Most of it threw up images of his father an elderly man greying hair and a beard and also he was an author he'd written 3 books and planned a 4th it said his son was going to finish that and release it next year and the other books were now out of print as people lost interest in Michael Myers as he haven't been active for a few years now

Also it said that Loomis Jr was involved in a copycat case a couple of years ago but time it was a boy of 14 had stabbed his step dad and tried to stab his sister but she survived and at the trile Michael Myers was mentioned but that boy unlike Myers disappeard off the radar after he was locked up and the sister went on to make a full recovery and she later said that her brother was obsessed with Myers and thought he was really cool even wanting to meet him and becouse Loomis JR had a bit of knowlage on the Myers case though his father he was brought in

Lucy also looked on Amazon and eBay for Loomis books without much luck as they were a few copies but sellers didn't have good reviews people saying didn't receive the item avoid so fustraited Lucy shut. of the iPad and put it down not sure who to call or what to do so she turned on the TV to take her mind of things

The tv had usual things on chat shows 2 sisters fighting about sleeping with each other's boyfriends a woman wanting her boyfriend to take a DNA test usual stuff and it lead to drama and screaming and shouting and the news was boring too fighting in the Middle East the leader Of North Korea was on TV what for she had no idea and she couldn't remember his name even so eventually after channel surfing for a while she found Barney so left that on for Anikin and watched some of it herself remembering when she watched the show when she was little and Elmo was another much loved character of hers

As Lucy settled down suddenly the phone rang and it gave her a scare it was her mom calling her for a chat

" Hi hun wonderd if your free today as it's your day off we could go shopping bring the little guy as it's lovely for a Autumn day we could go to the park the play park that is and maybe have a look at the Halloween things on the way home " The woman said in a cheery voice making Lucy sigh a bit

" Yeah might as well nothing much to do today and Davids at work he won't be home to later tv is boring so sure why not " Replyed Lucy

" Fantastic Hun I'll catch you both later " The. Woman said before hanging up

" Okay little man finish your juice we're going out with grandma today and if your good you will get a treat " Lucy said smiling as Anikin stood up saying " grandma coming " and making Lucy smile

Elsewhere many miles away in a state mentle hospital in a secure padded room a middle aged woman wearing only a hospital gown and socks and underpants sat in a corner muttering hell come back it's Halloween and no ones safe

The woman was pale and thin she had long grey hair pulled in a pony tail and the staff were worried for her

" Look Miss Tate. Your okay no one is going to come your safe now " A nurse said to the woman

" I'm telling you I'm not Keri Tate my name is Laurie Strode I was almost killed by my brother on several occasions and he'll be back your not safe any of you and my son isn't safe too " The woman yelled as the nurses slammed the door on the woman ignoring her

" Dose she still insist she's that woman Laurie Strode She was stabbed to death a few myears ago found in the grass by the cops ' Another nurse said

" Yeah we get them in here a few months ago we had someone claim they were Michael Myers and they were a 30 year old female honestly we get them in hers not the first time and it won't be the last " The nurse said with a laugh

' Yeah you think they'd have took her at Smyths Grove they deal with people at her ' Another nurse said

" Smyths grove won't take her their full as it is and that is miles away we're the nearest place to where the hospital was she was found wandering on public grounds with stab wounds to her stomach claiming she was Laurie Strode but she was identified as a Keri Tate former headmistress of a privet boarding school staff let her go a few years ago as she had a drink problem her boyfriend was killed and she hit the bottle bad neglecting everyone even her own son John he lives in another state with his girlfriend he won't talk about his mother and we don't know if she has other family she hasn't mentioned them just claiming she has an older brother Michael Myers and he's coming for her " The nurse said

' God the poor woman has lost it next she'll be trying to fly with the pink elephants she'll see sounds if she's lost it " A nurse said

" well she's not reached that stage yet also she's asking to talk to a Sam Loomis saying he knows everything " The nurse said

" But Dr Loomis is in Orlando working he's not been seen since February " Another nurse said

" No not him his late father I don't know if she knows he's dead or not " The nurse said

" God she has lost it then he like died years ago I never met him but heard he was a. It crazy too like her " The nurse said looking in the peep hole of Laurie room and watching her pace the room muttering " He's coming he will find me and kill me I'm not safe. No one is safe from him "

well thats that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

" You used to love Autumn when you were little running through the leaves collecting pine cones you would later pains silver and gold and cover them in glitter for Christmas and Halloween with all its traditions and the colours the trees turned " Said Lucy's mom as they walked through a small park area in the Autumn sunshine pushing the stroller

" Yeah I remember well wasent keen on going back to school after the long hot summer break I'd rather be playing with my friends as it was still warm and sunny than stuck in a classroom but Halloween was always fun in school with the costume parties and the pumpkin carving contest and all that goes with it and later coming home rushing your tea and homework honestly mom why they gave us homework on Halloween I will never know surly the knew we'd be going trick or treating and didn't want to be stuck at home doing homework " Lucy sighed

" Well with you young lady you'd go trick or treating first then come back and do your homework with a mouth full of candy I was scared incase you'd get your text books all sticky but yeah those days were good fun such a shame you couldn't stay little for ever you were such a cute little thing" Smiled the woman thinking back

" So are you working on Halloween or what this year ..? The woman asked

" Yeah fraud so and so is David but we finish about 6 so we can quickly change into our normal clothes I can get you in for free bring Anikin and we can meet you for the parade and fireworks David wants him to meet Darth Vader but he's too young and he might get scared and the actor playing Vader never breaks character so he acts scary all the time when he's in costume but deep down he's a nice guy they all are really " Lucy said with a laugh

Lucy and her mother walked on a bit only pausing to talk to a friend of her moms who was walking her little dog and then they reached the swings so Lucy lifted Anikin out putting him in a baby swing and smiling as the little boy giggled

" I can't believe this park is still here after all these years I used to bring you here as a little girl and you would later come here with your friends over on that ramp near the trees was where you had that bad accident you came off your bike and went over the handlebars that was such a sore face and all your hands and knees got it too I was told you may ended up scarred for life but luckily you didn't " the woman said

" Yeah I remember that I was about 8 or 9 at the time I wasent paying attention I guess got me a few weeks off school though " Lucy said with a laugh before pausing a bit

" Mom how old was I when you adopted me did you ever meet my birth mom ..? Lucy asked shocking her mom a little as this was a subject she hardly mentioned

" No Hun I never did you were about 5 or 6 months old your birth mom I forgot her name she was an older attractive woman as. You see in her photo she was a teacher that's how your so clever you get your brains from her I guess Also she had a teenage son and couldn't handle a new baby she thought she was going through the menapause not pregnancy but she tried and I was told she did love you but couldn't give you the life you deserve so put you up for adoption and as you said when you tried to find her you learnt she died " The woman said as Lucy sighed

" I'd love to have met her mom I...this man I met a Sam Loomis he seemed to know a lot about me he's a doctor and the son of a Doctor Loomis he said worked on a Halloween murder case that happened years ago he said my Mom was Laurie strode my birth name is Judith " Lucy said

" Yes your birth name is Judith Tate your mom was Keri Tate a former head teacher at a privet posh school. younhad to be rich to get in too but I don't know of any Laurie Strode " The woman said lying truth was she did know about Laurie and Michael but vowed never to say a thing in order to protect the Lucy

" Mom who is Michael Myers I heard he was Laurie's older brother " Lucy said shocking her mom

" Oh er don't you mean Mike Myers the actor who dose all the Austin Powers movies " The woman said

" No not him Loomis said he was a serial killer he killed his sister Judeith when he was 6 or 7 years old and later came back at 21 and killed a lot more people and kept killing and he killed Laurie a few years ago " Lucy said

" No no I don't know him and I have never heard of Michael Myers just Mike Myers the actor and Laurie is not your birth mom your birth mom was Keri Tate she was also an alcaholic another reason she couldn't care for you I think she was so drunk one night she got hit by a car " The woman said lying to protect Lucy from the brutal truth as she didn't want to scare her

" I know why don't we go on the round about Anikin loves that don't you darling " The woman said changing the subject and lifting the little boy out of the swing heading to the round about and leaving Lucy fustraited as she sensed her mom was hiding something

" Mom " Lucy begun but the woman turned round and shushed her " I don't remember any more I'd tell you if I did but I don't sorry I can't help you " Was all she said making Lucy sigh

Lucy sensed that her mom was hiding something by the way she was acting but she knew not to press her as she didn't want to start drama in a public park and their was other people their and her mom had a temper so Lucy just left it and went to sit on a bench wheeling the stroller knowing Anikin would be safe with his grandma

Lucy sat on the bench for a while watching her mom play with Anikin and the two seemed happy and she didn't see a large brown car drive slowly by as if it was stalking her the driver was unseen and the car paused for a few moments before speeding off

" Okay little one time to go home " Said Lucy hearing Anikin say " I'm cold

' He's had good fun and he will sleep tonight fresh air is good for growing children I always said that we can come here another day and if you ever want me to babysit well I'm always here " The woman said putting Anikin back in his stroller

" Aww thanks mom that's great to know maybe tomorrow I'm working all day David was due a day off the following day but being Halloween no chance his next day off is on mine on November 3rd so we're doing something nice and we have to start getting ready for Thanks giving so we will maybe order the turkey your coming also Davids family too so gonna be a full house I guess " Lucy laughed

Well if you think that's bad wait till Christmas when we're all here " the woman said laughing and making Lucy roll her eyes at the thought of a crowded house

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Loomis sat in his car having lunch when he got a desperate phone call from a nurse who worked at the hospital that Laurie was a patient in

" Hello Doctor Sam Loomis speaking " He said chewing on a sandwich

" Doctor Loomis I didn't know who to call as your the son of the late Doctor Loomis who worked on the Michael Myers case ' A nurse said panicking

" Yes well that was my fathers case I'm following it up what's wrong ..? Asked Loomis still eating

" Can you come here fast we may have a challenge for you we have a patient here who claims she's the late Laurie Strode and she can stop Michael I think she's crazy but would you take a look at her as you know more about this case than us " The nurse said shocking Loomis a bit

" Well I am on other side of town but tell you what gimme an hour I'll come over " Loomis said Stunned a bit could Laurie really be alive she faked her death once before so could she do it again and that would explains why she turned her back on her 2 surviiving children Lucy and John if Michael thought she was dead he'd leave them alone hopefully and if this was the real Laurie she could help destroy Michael and save her children so Loomis drove fast as he could praying he wouldn't be done for speeding as his father got stopped twice becouse of Michael Myers and nearly lost his driving lisance so Loomis Jr was not going to let history repeat itself on that one

" God damn it this better not be another nutcase I sure get them all and with Halloween coming they all seem to come out the woodwork next I'll have guys calling up claiming to be Michael Myers what the hell have I let myself in for I'll end up being called loopy Loomis too God knows how dad coped with it he must had the patience of a saint " Loomis said to himself as he drove quickly trying to keep within speed limit and ignoring his bleeping phone going off with texts every 10 seconds as it was ileagle to drive and talk on a phone

As Loomis drove along the road suddenly out the corner of his eye he swore he seen him lurking by a bus stop HIM the shape

" Fuck it " Yelled Loomis screeching to a halt and grabbing his gun ready to shoot the man at the bus stop

" Don't move you asshole hands where I can see them " Loomis screamed pointing the gun at the guy in the mask and seeing he was unarmed Loomis took all chances and went in for the kill slamming the guy against the shelter

" Hey what's your problem dude ..? Asked the man in the mask but Loomis didn't reply and instead ripped of the mask to reveal a young guy who looked about 15 with curly red hair so Loomis let him go

" Shit I thought ..Look I thought you were someone else that mask " Was all Loomis said

" Yeah I could have you done for assault asshole and Michael Myers is dead everyone knows that who the fuck are you dude ..? The teen said but got no reply

Loomis shocked the teen by grabbing the mask before heading into his car and driving off and the teen yelling " Hey asshole gimme back my mask that cost money ya know "

Loomis sped away ignoring the teen that tried to chase the car for a bit but was way too slow

" Damn bloody kids I thought these damn masks were banned years ago I remember dad saying something and he accidentally got an innicont kid killed years ago when he was wearing one who makes these damn things " Loomis said to himself looking at the mask and inside the opening was a tag saying Silver Shamrock Boogeyman

Loomis sighed again throwing the mask on the seat next to him as he sped on heading towards the hospital which Laurie was in and dreading what he'd find their as he had heard that Laurie had become unstable becouse of her brother and though his father was persistent the family well Michael was cursed Loomis JR thought the entire family were just mad and the curse was an excuse to hide insanity

' Damn what have I let myself in for I could be working in a nice normal hospital instead of dealing with an insane patient who claims she's Laurie Strode " Thought Loomis as he drove on

Loomis had to drive quite a distance to reach the large hospital where the woman was kept and finding the hospital was tricky as it was in the middle of no where really say out in the country side and it looked more like a large stately home than a hospital hidden among a lot of trees

Loomis had to drive up a long drive way After he got by a gate guard who wanted to see his ID and then he had to drive through another long way along a beautiful road shaded by trees in their Autumn colours before arriving at the hospital and a nurse was waiting for him

" Dr Loomis I'm so glad you came I'm Nurse Baxter I was the one that called you " The woman said As Loomis got out his car after parking it

" Thank you for contacting me so who is this woman and is she really Laurie Strode .? Asked Loomis

" Well that we do not know her records say she's a Keri Tate a former School teacher she was charged with abducting a dead body of a man she said that was her brother and later decapitating him andnshe insists that when she was locked away then she says the man came back insisted he was alive I am not sure what happened but she went missing for a few hours and was found later with a stab wound in her back and unconscious but alive on the grass also with a broken ankle she was moved here when she came out of hospital and made a full recovery but her mind well we don't know about she insists she's Laurie Strode the sister of the killer Michael Myers and was asking for you well your father I don't think she knows your father passed away " The nurse said leading Loomis to a another part of the building

The building had a more modern looking part added on that was the wards no doubt where their was screaming and crying and it made Loomis feel a bit uneasy

" Boo come and play with us we want to have a tea party will you join us we'll be good kids pwomis " Said a woman who looked in her 60s who had dark hair going grey and was tied in twin pony tails and was wearing a hospital nightdress and carried a old teddy bear a naked Barbie doll with hair cut short. and a baby doll

" I'm busy Just now Maggie maybe later sweetie why don't you and your babies go back to your room and play and I will join you later " The nurse said smiling at the woman who acted childlike and giggled like a preschooler

" Aww you pwomis I'll be a good little girl I have candy here and Dolly here has cakes too " The woman said lisping a bit and talking like a young toddler

" Yes I promis now if your going to be naughty I will have to put you in time out no dollies tea party you wouldn't like that would you " The nurse said as the woman shake her head her bunches flying

" No no no no time out I'll be good " The woman said now heading along the corridor and sucking on her thumb and humming a nursery rhyme and shocking Loomis

" Wow " Was all Loomis said

" Yeah we got some real basket cases in here Maggie is one of them poor woman can't believe she was once married with 2 kids God knows what happened to her she's 67 now but thinks she's 4 all the time ask her how old she is and she says I'm 4 maybe it was the happiest time of her life when she was 4 but we have a lot like her here " The nurse said as she lead Loomis up some stairs and along some corridors

Loomis followed and looked around at the place the hospital or Asylum as he took it was very well kept and clean and the patients he seen pass him seemed harmless

One man who looked in his mid 40s sat hugging a teddy bear and stained into space another woman wandered around that area giggling and smiling before vanishing into a room and also their was more crying heard and a couple of people screaming but the nurse ignored them as they walked on and another man who looked in his 80s was walzing around the corridor with a Bratz doll in a white dress and o feet and he was humming some old time music but the nurse ignored him

Soon at last they stood outside a door that was locked and the name was on it read K. Tate

" Well this is her our Keri Tate or so called Laurie Strode she's harmless and don't be afraid of her I don't think she'll hurt you she " The nurse said about to open the door

" Why have you locked her in if she's harmless then .? Asked Loomis

" She wanted to made her feel safer she keeps ranting that Michael Myers is coming for her and she wanted to be locked in crazy if you ask me then their all crazy here " The nurse said opening the door for them to go in

In the room sat a crazy looking woman with long grey hair still tied in a loose pony tail and she was wearing a hospital gown and had a crazy look in her eye

" Keri you have a visitor Dr Loomis is here you asked to see him " The nurse said as the woman looked up and when she did Loomis regonized her right away even though she did look older now he knew her face

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Sam gasped a little when he went in to the small room that looked like a small hospital room and he looked around at the cold white walls and tiled floors their was a closet in the corner and a sink with a cup a flannel towel toothbrush toothpaste and a hairbrush and also their was a single bed nightstand and a lamp the room looked bare almost really and their sitting on the bed was Laurie in the flesh and looking very much alive yet she did look older and her hair was grey and quite long but it was defenelty her okay and Loomis was a bit shocked as he too believed she was dead

" Laurie Laurie Strode . He said a little stunned as the woman turned to look at him

" Who are you I wanted to see Dr Loomis where is he ...? Asked Laurie moving her long bangs out her eyes

" I'm Dr Loomis well Dr Sam Loomis Jr you worked with my father I'm afraid he passed on a few years ago I'm picking up where he left off so to say " Loomis said

" Dr Loomis is dead ..? Asked Laurie a little shocked as Loomis nodded " Yeah he died when I was in collage did he ever mention he had a son ..? Asked Loomis

" I think he did once he had to collect a Guinea pig Rabbit or something for your birthday you were a kid it was so long ago I forgot really " Laurie said

" Yeah that be right and I did get a guinea pig for my 8th birthday but I thought you were dead then I get a call from here saying your name was Keri Tate its even on your door " Loomis said

" I changed my name a few years ago to Keri Tate and I went into hiding I faked my death so Michael wouldn't find me and even gave up my daughter hoping to save her but sadly he got to her too " Laurie said said

" Jamie Lloyd " Loomis said as Laurie nodded

" I never wanted to give her to honestly I didn't I loved her so much she was a beautiful little girl an angel always happy laughing dancing and singing it's if she didn't have a care in the world I wanted to protect her from him and I thought placing her in an adopted family would keep her safe but I was wrong he found her and some say the bastard raped her and my grandson Steven is his but I'd like to think it was some guy in the cult I don't hate the baby it's not his fault and part of him is Jamie's genes he was put up for adoption so I'll never see him again don't even know what he looks like and he's never came looking for me as he will be an adult now maybe kids of his own who knows only person I see was John and after a while he stopped visiting we had a huge fall out a few years ago so I have no one now and I disowned Michael as my brother years ago " Laurie sighed

" And what about Judith ..? Asked Loomis surprising Laurie a little

" Judith ..My sister she died when I was a baby I don't remember her" Laurie said

" No your daughter you had another daughter I have found her " Loomis said shocking Laurie a bit

" Judith Strode OMG I gave her up when she was months old again to keep her safe as I don't want her caught up in this nightmare she deserves a good life and good family something I couldn't give her oh don't get me wrong it was so hard and I do still love her and often wonder how she turned out what she's doing now what she looks like even but if things were difrent id have kept her maybe I'd have her Jamie and John all 3 of them but that's a dream I will never have but where is she now dose she look like me what's her new name I'd love to meet her but I'm scared incase the curse would affect her too as I believe that's what it is we're cursed " Laurie said making Loomis sigh

" Well I have met your daughter and we have spoke she is aware of you her adoptive mom told her about you and she searched for you but was told you were dead so she gave up I sadly can't tell you her new name that is down to her she works in Disney world park and is very happy in her job and also she has a little boy of 2 all I can say he has a Star Wars name as her partner likes Star Wars and she dose look like you she's a really nice young woman she has done well for herself " Loomis said as Laurie smiled

" That's good in glad she's happy and another grandchild I will never see I guess " Sighed Laurie sadly

" Listen you have to get me out of here tomorrow is Halloween and I have a feeling he will come back and he is aware of Judith and the boy I can maybe stop him please get me out and I can help you it might cost me my own life but if I save others it will be worth it " Laurie suddenly said giving Loomis a shock

" Yeah but it could be risky and I would " ...begun Loomis but Laurie cut him off

" Look please I'm the only one that can stop him I have known him longer than you and I think I know what is going on inside his head please give me that chance I don't want to see another bloodbath I know what he can do " Laurie said

" True. And I believe he helped finish my father and I would like to see him dead okay we have a deal I will help you get out if you help me then " Said Loomis shaking lauries hand

How Loomis would get Laurie out well he'd need to think up a story and also she'd need tidying up as she was a mess and looking like this she looked really crazy she she'd have to get a makeover no doubt but that would be something to deal with later

Elsewhere Lucy was trying to drive him and got stopped by the cops as their was some kinda drama going on and traffic was being diverted

" Scuse me ma'am you have to go the long way the road is closed " The cop said looking in Lucy's car window

" Why what's going on ..? Asked Lucy as she heard an alarm going off and a lot of drama seemed to be happening

" I'm sorry I can't say but the road is closed " Was all the cop said as Lucy had to double back and go the long way round and also she noticed the area cordend off with cord saying Crime scene

What Lucy didn't know or anyone really that a hour earlier a man had walked into a party store and stole a Halloween mask and killed the 2 owners and their teenage son and his girlfriend leaving a bloodbath behind then he went to a garage and killed a man stealing his overalls and he had a large knife it of course was Michael Myers up to his tricks again and he was in town looking for his next victims

Lucy was a bit mad having to go the long way home and also it meant she couldn't get her son a Halloween costume as she wanted to stop by their as they were a good store but she felt something wasent quite right and was worried too and seeing the crime scene and all the cops made her feel uneasy who would commit a crime in their town Lucy thought but put it to the back of her mind as she had other commitments to tend to as her mom would be coming home soon with her son and her partner from work so she thought more of that nights tea that what was going on

Welll that's that chappy done more to come later


	9. Chapter 9

" God what a carry on it has took me like an extra 2 hours to get home " Said David later as he came home from work

' Yeah I was diverted from going near the town centre by the cops what's going on ..? Asked Lucy

" Well a lot from what I heard you know the store Arty Party where you were gonna get some Halloween things " David said

" Yeah I was gonna swing by their today and get a costume and some stuff but the cops diverted me their was a lot of drama and a crime scene cord around the town had no idea what was going on really " Lucy said

" Theirs been a few murders in town the owners of the party store plus their son and his girlfriend all found stabbed to death also big Jim from the garage was found dead too and his overalls were missing " Said David shocking Lucy

"OMG who'd do such a thing kids looking for money for drugs " Lucy gasped as David shook his head

" don't think so all that was taken from the patty store was a Halloween mask and their was over 300 bucks in the till and in the garage their was a lot of cash and not a cent was touched the killer wasent intreasted in the money or he'd have taken it or she as might be a female the killer moone knows really ur a bloodbath has been left behind " David said

" Oh wow and at Halloween too guess the town will cancel its celebrations now " Lucy said

" Dunno but I'm still working tomorrow I have to otherwise I'd take you and Anikin to hell outta here ' David said

" Yeah and I am working but I'm sure we'll be okay " Lucy said but she wasent too sure really

Lucy and David sat down and watched the news that night listening to the reporter talk about their town and the brutal murders of those people and when they described the mask and showed a photo of it and gave a description of the killer a cold shiver ran down Lucy's spine as reporters believed the killer was Michael Myers but what would be doing here instead of Haddonfeild

Lucy had a lot of thoughts but said nothing really even though she was scared but she heard that Myers fed off people's fears

No more was said about Myers or the murders Lucy was upset about them but said no more and tried to keep things normal as possible for her som as he was nearly a baby and excited about Halloween and that so Lucy didn't want to spoil things for him

Next day was Halloween and despite everything that had happened Lucy tried to make it a fun filled day for her son

In the morning her mom had come over to pick up Anikin as both Lucy and David were working and they arranged for her mom to bring Anikin to the park later that afternoon to see the parade and fireworks as a treat

" Okay mom David and I finish about 6pm so we can meet you their and we can go and watch the parade and fireworks keep Anikin in his stroller or he will run off you know what he's like " Said Lucy with a laugh giving her mom a kiss and then picking up Anikin and kissing him too and blowing a rasberry oh his cheek making him giggle

" Now you be a good boy for grandma and later I will buy you a treat okay little man " Said Lucy as the little boy said " Okay"

" I'll see you later Hun don't worry about us we're going to have a fun day with grandma " The woman said smiling

" Thanks mom oh if you do desided to take him trick or treating do it when it's still light after lunchtime even he has a little Toy story woody costume and when your done change him into his Star Wars costume David bought him that and no doubt if he gets chocolate he will make a mess " Lucy said with a laugh

" Don't worry Hun it's all taken care of just you get off to work and we will see you later " the woman said with a laugh as Lucy got into her car to head to work

Also heading into town that day was Loomis and Laurie who had now smartend up a lot she was wearing smart but casual pants and a nice blouse and she had got all her wild hair all cut short into a neat pixie but it was still grey but she didn't mind really that was least if her worries as their main worry for both of them was tracking down Michael and trying to stop his killing spree

" So why did you fake your death again ..? Asked Loomis

" So many reasons I guess he thinks I'm dead he did stab me and last he seen me I was lying on the ground I don't really remember what happened but it kept him off my back and also I never wanted to give up Judith I already lost one daughter so loosing another was hard but I wanted to protect her I was unable to protect Jamie so I gave Judith up new name new identity he'd never find her I'd so hope " Laurie sighed but Loomis didn't say anything at first

" So what about your son John do you still have contact with him dose Myers know of his whereabouts..? Asked Loomis

" I hope not John moved away he got his own place he lives with his girlfriend I kinda lost contact with him we had a fall out and we don't really speak he thinks I'm dead and as for Steven my grandson well God knows where he is he was adopted out and could be anywhere in the world doubt he even knows me he's never tried to contact me but I guess I had a very disfucntinal family a over sexed older sister a basket case for a brother who's now a serial killer a dead daughter pregnant at 15 a grandkid Iv never seen and a son who doesn't want to know me becoause im an alcoholic almost as crazy as my brother so how will I cope with a secret daughter I had tell me that one " Said Laurie with a sigh as she glanced out the car window

" Well I guess all families have dark secrets I have to say my dad was a bit crazy he rarely had time for us all his time was spend chasing Myers and writing books I never forget it when he promised to take me trick or treating when I was a kid but instead he was working so I never got out yet come to think of it that happened a few times he seemed to dread Halloween " Loomis said

" I banned it I tried to do it for Jamie when she was little as I really thought he was gone I believed he had died in that fire I also thought your father had died too but he got out though he was badly burned but he got the scars fixed but he reassured us later we were safe he got out of hospital in the January and told us Michael had died and it was over so I led a normal life I could mourn my friends also I married Jimmy we had Jamie a perfect little girl so like her dad but she had those dark brown eyes a Myers trait and I had dreams that he was still alive the car accident was real Jimmy and I were driving home one. night it was late and raining and we skidded and over turned Jimmy died instantly I lived I broke my arm in 2 places and dislocated my knee Jamie was with a friend so she was safe and I dunno I desided to fake my death I only told one person I was alive Jamie's foster mom as I knew I could trust her and if Michael thought I was dead he'd leave me and Jamie alone yet I had heard he was in a deep coma and severely burned " Laurie said sighing

" I remember that but dad said he lived and went after Jamie " Loomis said as Laurie nodded

" Yeah how he found out about Jamie I dunno he must have overheard someone mention her I should have come forward and protected her instead I remained in hiding becouse I was a coward and an unfit mother that's how I lost all my kids John left me becouse I hit the drink bad and I won't blame my youngest daughter if she doesn't want to see me " Laurie sighed leaning her head against the window and muttering " God I could kill for a cigarette just now "

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

" Wish you didn't have to work today we could have had a fun day just to ourselves you me and Anikin now I have to share you with all these kids " Said Lucy with a laugh as she helped David into his Stormtrooper costume

" I know babes but we have the weekend off and I was thinking the 3 of us going for a drive get away from it and no moms coming too " David said with a laugh

" Hey what's wrong with my mom she likes you and she loves babysitting gives us time alone you know " Lucy said making David laugh

" So are you suggesting we give Anikin a sibbling like a little Leia or Luke " David said laughing as Lucy swatted him and rolled her eyes

" No more Star Wars names. Okay look their is nothing wrong with good Old normal names and anyway I'm not ready for another baby yet wait till Anikin starts preschool then we can think of it " Lucy said smiling before they got ready to go out to work

David was playing a Stormtrooper that day and Lucy was just patrolling the crowds making sure their was no arguing or pushing as sometimes excited kids got out of hand

Their was a good turn out and it was really crowded adults and kids of all ages and of both sexes as girls liked Star Wars too and as usual the show that David was in went really well David and another group of men in Stormtrooper costumes played with the crowds teasing and chatting. to them and that and Lucy and another girl controlled the crowds like they always did and Lucy also kept an eye out for her mom as she said she'd come along later with Anikin for the parade and fireworks show

Lucy really loved her job as she chatted to the other actors and the crowds and also brought some kids on stage to duel with Darth Vader and Darth maul who also joined them on stage and a couple of other Star Wars Villains but she always wanted to play a Disney princess ever since she was little but she thought she wasent pretty enough but still counted herself lucky to be working in Disney world it was her dream job and that was where she met David and she had made a lot of good friends in fact the workers were like a family really no matter what part of the park they worked in

It was late in afternoon and things was getting busy and more and more people were coming into the park for the big Halloween celebrations and by now it was starting to get dark

Also in the park now was Lucy's mom and son they were in Fantasy land on the rides and Anikin was more interested in meeting Minnie and Mickey Mouse and eating candy than seeing his parents perform but as everyone all enjoyed themselves having fun and looking forward to the activities later that night something very sinister was happening at the main gates HE had arrived and already had took more lives in order to get in

At the main entrance area lay the 3 bodies of workers that took money to get into the park all 3 of them lay in a pool of blood their throats slit and now the shape had moved on and as it was Halloween a lot of people were in costume so he blended in and no one gave him a second glance

Michael pushed his way through the crowds of strangers not bothering with them he had only one thing on mind to find and finish Lucy and her son and he sensed they were in this park somewhere and he would find them even if it meant searching the entire area and the mark of Thorn burned in his wrist he had a mission to complete that he had waited decades to finish

" Hey no que skipping these children have been waiting all day you know " Yelled one of the workers who was playing Rapunzel. she had seen Myers pushing through the crowds and had thought he wanted to meet the princesses

Michael stopped dead in his tracks cocking his head sideways and not. even caring who seen him he staired at the pretty female. worker in her lilic gown and long blonde braided flower coverd hair and her sweet smile was now an angry frown

" Look sir I'm not trying to be rude or that but you have to wait in li...Rapunzel started but before she could say anymore to everyone's horror Myers stabbed her in the chest causing everyone to scream and he pulled out his knife and walked camly away as if nothing had happened

" Hold it right their ' Screamed a security man drawing his gun and shooting Myers in the chest 4 times in front of a screaming crowd

" Michael fell over as if he was dead and more people, screamed but as the security man was about to go over and check on Myers he sat up and then slit the man's throat before getting up and walking on

By now the park was in the process of being evacuated people ran everywhere screaming and the cast were ushered away before anyone else was killed

" My baby my son I have to get my son " Screamed Lucy as another security man was about to lead her away

" Lucy wait no " Yelled David taking off his helmet and going after Lucy who ran off to look for her mom and son who were elsewhere they had taken refuge in Its a small world and the water was knee deep so Anikin was carried and he was terrified

" Mom Anikin where are you " Screamed Lucy in panic as David followed going from area to area and suddenly as they entered fantasyland near Cinderella's castle they seen him lurking and Lucy gave a scream

" OMG it's him ' Was all she said as she heard her name being called by a co worker

" Abbie have you seen my mom and son I can't find them I know their here I seen them earlier " Lucy yelled to a woman playing Elsa from Frozen

" Their in it's a small world listen Lisa playing Rapunzel is dead and a few others it's the masked killer I dunno who he is " Abbie yelled as the trio ran into the shallow water of it's a small world to find Anikin and her mom

" Mom mom Anikin " Yelled Lucy as she went into the ride paddling through the water and the water slowed Abbie down as she had her Elsa costume on but their was no reply as they were terrified to call out

Also outside Michael ruthlessly killed a few others who got in his way not caring who it was he took out 2 teens who were visitors but had tried to stop him also another 3 more workers and 2 security and a Disney prince playing Alladin who also tried to stop him now he lay dead in a pool of blood and now the once happy place was a bloodbath and filled with fear

Staff managed to evacuate a lot of people, including a lot of kids but many more remained trappped inside and now outside it was a media circus and it was now on tv and radio as they heard of what was going on and ow were all flocked outside the gates chatting to their film crews in different laungages as well as English and the name Michael Myers being mentioned over and over again

Elsewhere Laurie was siting looking out the window that was slightly open as she now smoked a cigarette Loomis had given her and he had the radio down low listening to some easy listening music when a news report came on that shocked both of them

" Reports are just reaching us of a mass killing in the Disney world theme park by a masked killer it is believed that many are dead including some of the cast workers and some of the visitors some reports say the masked killer is Michael Myers the escaped mental patient who killed his two sisters and niece and he escaped the police in the 80s and was never caught Myers is described as over 6ft he is wearing a grey blue mechanic overalls black shoes and socks. and a white mask with messy brown hair and carring a large knife he is extreamly dangerous and must not be approached if your at the park and hear this try and make your way to the exit also if you fear your loved ones are at the park their is a helpline and a website their Will be updates as we get them " The reporter said shocking Laurie and Loomis

" OMG he's back " Was all Laurie could say the colour draining from her face as she glanced at Loomis who said " Buckle up were in for a fast ride ' and put his foot down to go faster

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs Shaw held on tightly to Anikin as she ran through the waters to hide and the terrified toddler was crying as he had no idea what was going on and to make things worse he was heavy too and Mrs Shaw knew she'd need to put him down soon to give her arm a rest

The woman had a weakness in her arm from an accident she had years ago a nasty fal on she fell down stsirs on her arm badly breaking it. and it left a weakness

" Okay little guy grandma is going to have to take a rest as her arm isn't too good but I won't leave you you stay here by the nice dolly ' The woman said as she placed Anikin on a little low down area with some moving dolls

"gandma hut " Said Anikin meaning Grandma hurt and he frowned a little

" yeah that's right big baby boy your silly old grandma fell a long time ago and she hurt her arm but don't worry we will be okay and we will find your mommy and daddy soon but your okay with grandma " the woman said smiling at the little toddler

" Mom Anikin where are you guys " yelled Lucy as she David and Lisa dressed as Elsa made their way through the water

" Mrs Shaw Anikin it's me daddy " David yelled

" I always wanted to go on it's a small world ride but never had the time as I was always working. and I haven't been on this ride since I was a small kid but I never thought I'd end up going through it this way " Lisa said looking around at the dolls that were still moving and singing

" To tell you the truth I always found this ride kinda creepy all those dolls you feel their stairing at you I don't care if people say their cute and I will hate this song now forever " David said

" Well they used to sell small versions of them when I was a kid and I ...begun Lisa then went quiet shhhing the others

" What's wrong Lisa ..? Asked Lucy but Lisa didn't reply but instinct told them all to run

Elsewhere in another part of the ride Mrs Shaw sat near the dolls with Anikin when she didn't hear HIM behind her

Michael had also sensed they were in the ride too and had slipped in unnoticed and made his way among the dolls till he seen what he was looking for yet he wasent really interested in Mrs Shaw but she was in his way and if he got the child he could be used as bait and that would mean killing the child and his mother in one go

" Don't worry Anikin look upon this as an adventure like you see in the cartoons and in your books and when it's all over we will take you to Toys r us and you can have anything you like dose that sound good my little prince " The woman said smiling at the toddler trying to calm him as he was crying

" Momma want momma" Was all Anikin said recently being the back of his arm against his eyes making the woman sigh

" I know baby boy but it won't be long till she's here just be patient " The woman sighed wishing that Anikin still used his pacifier as that would have made him quiet but he gave it up that spring Lucy was worried about his teeth being crooked so the pacifier collection ended up in the trash

Before the woman could say anything more she suddenly heard very heavy breathing behind her and knowing it was an adult she turned round to see who was doing it when she screamed her last Michael plunged a knife into her back and let her fall dead amongst the dolls before looking at the crying toddler and grabbing him before taking off again as with this prize it would lead to Lucy

" What was that scream did you guys hear that ..? Asked Lisa looking around

" Came from over their David said as the trio ran towards where they heard the scream and what they soon found made Lucy scream and cry

Meanwhile outside the park at last Loomis arrived with Laurie and was met by more cops that were drafted in and it was chaos everywhere and the crowds that got out were all still their panicking as some of them had family trapped inside and also their was lots of cop cars the fire department just in case and several ambulances it looked like a major disaster and the cops were trying to keep the media back too as more had come over. And a couple of people were talking to them saying how they had seen the killer

" Are you sure you wanna do this it will be very dangerous you know " Said Loomis looking at Laurie

" I'm more than positive look I'm the one he really wants and I don't want any more innicont people even kids getting hurt too many innicont people have died at his hands in the past and soon as we end this the better I will trap him you move in and finish him even if it means me dying I don't care any more I'm beyond caring I just want this to end " Laurie said

" Your a brave woman I remember my father talking about you never thinking I'd ever meet you " Loomis said patting Laurie on the shoulder

" Well your father was a good man very dedicated I owe him my life really " Laurie said giving the man a smile before they headed in to the park

" Myers Myers where are you you bastard we have unfinished business " Yelled Loomis

" Michael Michael you can't hide forever I know your here better come out make it easy on yourself " Laurie yelled as her and Loomis walked through the park yelling passing more terrified people

" Are you looking for the masked killer ..Asked the guy playing Darth Vader

" Yeah where is he .. ? Asked Laurie

" In the Small world ride also their is other people in their looking for him too " The man said

" Thanks " Yelled Laurie as her and Loomis took off into it's a small world to find Michael but no one had no idea Michael had left that ride and was now heading for Cinderellas castle as he heard of a secret room their so he could hide their and wait and also Lucy David and Lisa had left the ride too and were chasing Michael

" Great we have to wade through water " Loomis said as Laurie rolled her eyes and she climbed into the water that reached her knees but she didn't complain

"Michael Michael " Both screamed as they walked through the ride then noticed something Mrs shaws body

" He's been here dear lord it's the the adoptive mother " Loomis said looking at the woman and gasped

" Laurie was stunned as her hand flew up to her mouth and the woman looked a nice caring person to her

" Dear lord poor Judith where is she " Said Laurie as they continued to search without luck

Laurie and Loomis left the ride to go outside again and despite their wet pant legs they carried on looking without much luck but they were told he was seen in Fantasyland the last sighting was about 10 miniutes ago

Indeed Michael was in fantasyland he was inside the castle and had little Anikin firmly in one arm and he was screaming and crying as he was terrified and now Michael was searching for the door to head to the secret apartment without much luck

" Michael Michael don't hurt him please gimme my baby back " Yelled a voice coming from the fantasy land entrance to the castle it was Lucy and David and Lisa were behind her

" Michael spun around looking at them as Lucy tried to talk to him

" Look Michael we mean you no harm we won't let the cops touch you we will protect you please just gimme back my son he's just a baby I will give you anything I have money a car take anything you want even my house but please not my son he's all I have " Lucy yelled as Michael was about to place the knife at the baby's throat

" Oh dear God surly he won't kill a baby " Yelled Lisa shocked but Lucy didn't reply as she kept trying to talk to Michael hoping to come to a deal with him but her partner wasent as patient as her he had other ideas and earthier he was trying to be a hero or plain stupid he tried to tackle Michael from behind shocking Lucy and Lisa who yelled at him to stop

" You stupid son of a bitch " begun David trying to grab Michael from behind but it was no use though David was tall Michael towerd above him and looked stronger and Davids Stormtrooper costume was light plastic really so using one hand and to everyone's horror Michael slit David"s throat killing him

' Noooooo ' Screamed Lucy as David was her life and now she'd lost him also her mom and was about to loose her son as Michael looked if he was about to kill him too

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

" Wnere is he he could be anywhere " Yelled Loomis as he and Laurie searched fantasyland when suddenly they seen 2 more cast members running over a blonde woman playing Cinderella and a pretty black girl playing Princess Tiana both almost out of breath they were helping people evacuate along with other staff members and cops

" Are you looking for the masked killer are you one of the cops ...? Asked the Cinderella looking back at her castle and a look of fear on her face

" Not really but we can stop him where is he ..? Asked Loomis

" In my castle I play Cinderella " The girl said before taking off again

" He has peole including a small kid trapped in their the guys one crazy ass " The other woman said also panicking

" Go to the gates both of you let me deal with him " Loomis said to the 2 women who ran towards a panicking crowd in the distance and tried to get them outside

" He's in the castle that's over their " Laurie yelled as her and Loomis ran towards the castle

" Michael please I'm begging you give me my son he's all I have " Yelled Lucy in tears when suddenly a voice yelled " Hey asshole you heard the lady let the kid go " and suddenly a Darth Vader helmet came flying in hitting Michael on the head making him turn around at one of the other workers

" What kinda man are you liking to pick on women and little kids your fucking sick dude are you a pedofile your Michael Myers my dad told me about you and your the asshole that ruined all my halloweens I couldn't go out trick or treating cos of you and. also you raped your little niece getting her pregnant you fucking. sick bastard " the man yelled as Michael got closer giving Lucy a chance to grab Anikin and try and break free and " Lisa was yelling run

Suddenly before Lucy could make a bolt Myers grabbed her again by her hair and made her fall and scream in agony but the actor playing Vader had an idea

The young actor stood near the entrance of the castle making a lot of noise and Myers watched him not trusting him and also he blocked off the exit or entrance from main street and Lisa blocked off the other one trapping Michael and unknown to Myers Lisa got back up as their was security waiting in that area but with a tight grip of Lucy and Anikin they couldn't risk anything as he. Had a knife in his hand and also Anikin was crying now again

suddenly a female voice that sounded so familer to Myers yelled " Michael let them go

Michael turned round and to his shock he seen Laurie standing next to the Darth Vader actor who slipped out and went to the gates to safty as Loomis told him to do

" Michael I said let them go it's not them you want it's me and dragging innicont people into it too " Laurie yelled glancing at Lisa before talking

" It's okay you can leave he won't hurt you " Laurie said as Lisa nodded and left via the fantasy land exit they had secret ways of getting outside the park only cast members knew off ( Secret underground tunnels google it )

Michael glanced at Lisa as she left then back to Laurie as he tightened his grip on Lucy and Anikin

" It doesn't have to be this way take me instead anyway it's me you want it's me you always wanted even since you found out I was your sister and if you really wanted me dead why didn't you kill me the night you killed Judith I was an easy target then a baby in my crib you had a chance then but something stopped you was it your human side I have seen old photos of us together before it happened you holding me " Laurie said looking at Michael

" Your Laurie Strode my birth mom " Gasped Lucy looking at the woman

" Yes I am I am sorry for everything believe me I gave you up to protect you I so wanted to keep you Judith I loved you so so much " Laurie said

" My new name is Lucy now this is your grandchild and that means he is my Uncle " Lucy said glancing at Michael and wincing a little as he gripped her hair

" Please Uncle Michael don't hurt us you don't need to be a slave to this curse I know about the curse " Said Lucy pleading with Michael who suddenly let Lucy go and gripped his head as if in pain

" Go nows your chance get out " Laurie quickly orderd Lucy still staring at Myers

" Mom be careful I don't trust him " Said Lucy quickly kissing Laurie on the cheek and running out towards Loomis who yelled " Quick come to me child and then he ushered Lucy towards the actress playing Tiana who stood nearby with some cops

" Laurie mom " Yelled Lucy as Tiana usherd her out

" Its okay Hun she'll be fine the cops will go in and he'll be dead soon come with me " She said and gently tickled Anikin hand as he was crying before running to the main gates and to safty

Loomis was worried about about Laurie being in their by herself with Myers but the woman seemed very confident and wise and she had felt with that maniac since she was 17

" Why did you do it were you born evil I don't think so you looked such a sweet little kid dirty blond curls big brown eyes cute even from what I heard we had a good family parents that cared and loved us okay Judith was not the perfect sister from what I heard I don't remember her as I was too young but looking on photos I don't think she liked me much by the looks on her face but Michael only you can stop this let us help you and look at us we're not really kids any more a silly 17 year old babysitting for an allounce to buy records and a baby faced 21 year old but please let me help you let Sam help you " Laurie said trying to be nice as she could

Laurie had a plan the only way she felt of stopping Myers was blowing him and herself up and as she spoke to him she had a small miniature of Alcahol tucked in her pocket and poured it around the castle near their feet and knowing it was flammable she planned to set it alight so she kept him talking whist she carried out her plan

" What's keeping her I thought she was gonna go in and get him out " Said a cop

" I dunno how is Lucy and the boy ..? Asked Loomis

" Shaken up she's with that Black princess who is holding her back as she's ready to bust in here again also she's lost her mom and husband I got " The man said as Loomis nodded

" Yeah she did poor woman and her birth mom is in their too " Loomis said

" B..birth mom you mean Laurie Strode and Michael Myers are related to her fuck sake " The cop said

" Her mother and uncle I'm giving them another minute and I'm going in that man is crazy I doubt he can be talked to " Loomis said as the cop glanced at the castle when suddenly their was a loud bang and fire poured out the entrance Laurie had set fire to the place

everyone came running back into the park cops and emergency department and an ambulance crew just in case of survivors all yelling " What happened

Loomis ran over as close as he could yelling Laurie name as firefighters went in to fight the flames

At the main gate Lucy heard about the explosion and pushed Anikin into Tianas arms yelling " Mom " and all chaos broke out

" Lucy no come back another cast member yelled as Lucy ran back into the park and soon reached the castle to see it ablaze

" No Mom " Lucy yelled making Loomis turn around and ran towards Lucy and he hugged her tight and muttered " It's over and also soon a fire fighter appeared carring what looked like a body that was badly burned but amazingly it was alive

" Mom " yelled Lucy seeing it was Laurie and she was in bad shape but managed to yell " Don't save him let him burn in hell on hearing a man yell " Myers is moving he's alive

" Mom " Was all Lucy could say tears streaming down her face

" I'm so so sorry baby girl I was a bad mom but I gave you up to save you protect you I was unable to protect your poor sister I wasent going to loose another child to that monster but I never stopped thinking of you I'm so glad I got to see you before I die and my beautiful grandson take care of that little boy he's precious " Laurie said weakly smiling at Lucy

" Please your not going to die your gonna get better and we can make up the lost years I wanna get to know you and so dose Anikin " Lucy said as Laurie weakly smiled and shook her head

" My time here is done now he's dead I can go to my grave in peace your a beautiful young woman you have the Strode looks and yeah I like your name Lucy too if things had been different and your aunt Judith was alive I'd have maybe given you that name myself but as for Anikin well I dunno bit modern but take care of him and Lucy " Said Laurie pausing a bit

" Yes mom " Said Lucy leaning over Laurie as her voice weakened

" I never stopped loving you I so wish things were different " Laurie said as she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped

" Mom mom no " Yelled Lucy as Loomis grabbed her and she sobbed onto his shoulder Laurie had died

Lucy and Anikin and the other people were all taken to the hospital to be checked over and luckily they were all fine and the park would be closed for some time as the castle was compleatly destroyed and was nothing but charred remains but what was most puzzling was the remains of Myers were not to be found anywhere like before he'd vanished and Loomis was told but they didn't tell Lucy as she was in a frigile state she just lost her beloved partner and her 2 moms and a few of her friends. in one night and she was left to raise a small child alone without a father and people were worried about him what kind of effect it have on him but as he was so so young hopefully he wouldn't remember any of it and he would lead a normal life

BONUS ...

Lucy got help to recover and she resigned from her job at Disney world too many bad memories sure the park reopened and built a new castle and everyone acted all happy as nothing had happened it just become one of Disney"s dark hidden secrets and 3 years after the terrible incident she found love again new guy what was a delivery driver called Patrick he was Irish charming cheeky smile dark curly hair and blue eyes and he helped Lucy over her pain of David and he loved Anikin as his own but Anikin who was now 5 had changed a lot he was much quieter and was naughty at times he'd been expelled from preschool for fighting with another kids and he seemed to stair into space a lot as if he seen something that others couldn't and matters got worse when Lucy had a baby girl she called Laurie in memory of her late birth mom and the little girl looked like Laurie Strode when she was a baby

Laurie was a beautiful baby bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair and happy and very smart too and she was walking before she was a year and it was around that time Lucy began to worry about Anikin"s behaviour around Laurie as she found small dead animals in her stroller and crib but her worst fear would come on Halloween

After the carry on at Disney and even though Myers was believed dead as he had never been seen since Lucy stopped doing Halloween and always bought the kids a little toy instead and she desided to buy Anikin some Lego and Laurie a doll as Laurie was nearly 3 now and if they were good kids she'd take them to the little Christmas market that was opening in 3 days

Laurie was delighted by it but Anikin had a so what arritude but when she got the kids in bed by 8pm and her and Patrick curled up on the sofa to watch a movie and we're both unaware what was about to happen upstairs

Anikin got up out of bed and tiptoed into his sisters room and looked at her sleeping peacefully and sucking her thumb in her bed and hugging a teddy. bear looking like an angel or curly headed cherub you see in old classic paintings

Suddenly Anikin felt a burning in his small wrist and he looked at it rolling up his sleeve to reveal the Mark of Thorn and he then turned his head towards the closet to see a ghostly figure of Michael Myers nodding at him before turning round and grabbing the pillow from under his little sisters head and smothering her with it and ending her young life ... The curse had been passed on to Anikin and he would now take over from Michael Myers ... End


End file.
